Rory Interruptus
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Lorelai is Cooking? Luke Picked out the Movie? what's going on... LL have a UNIQUE anniversary celebration “Please, tell me you are not going to put that spatula in that pan.” Lorelai pulled the utensil out of her hair, “No, ... not now, I’m not


**Rory Interruptus   
  
By GilmoreGirl1979**

**SUM OF IT's PARTS: LL pairing, L/L are dating and have a "Gilmore" anniversary celebration .. BIG laughs I tell you... ENJOY!! R/R you know you want too. companion to Meant to Be FUNNY FLUFFY LL GOODNESS. Java Junkies COME ON DOWN!!! AND tell your friends!!**

**Hi !! this is your friendly disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls... you happy I admitted it ... and thank you for bringing up such a painful subject, why not give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it!! NO HARM NO SUE OKAY!!! (did I mention that I love princess bride? I did.... Just checking... heheehe I don't own princess bride either.well on DVD I do.. it's the special edition...)**

**A/N: this scene has been in my head /and on my putter since June ('04)... I think it works with the theme/spirit of my other fic meant to be(which you should totally READ!!! ) .... plus you have the anniversary running gag.... When MTB catches up... may I will just insert it there as another chapter...till then enjoy!!!! And of course R/R....(because all writers like it... remember Norman Mailer... we write to be artists... but we write for recognition too. or some crap like that..  )**

**More of a scene, than a story... but it's in my head,**

**Tell me if you see more potential for this ... suggestions welcome...**

**LuvzAFunEthing beta bear and all around GG buddy, the one who talks me down from the ledge when ever Christopher (BASTARD, sorry tourettes ) enters the screen. and if I may quote what she thinks of this fic... **

**" I REALLY LOVED IT, ... sooooooooooo well done, SOOO FUNNY ... I just kept laughing, ... and I read it 3 times, ... I LOVED it ... I mean, I laughed so hard I cried"**

**thanks pixie... HUGS   
**

**7777777777777777777 Resistance is Futile 77777777777777777777777777**

Nothing like a quiet evening at home. Except this was no ordinary "evening at home" in the Gilmore house. In Fact, any resident of Stars Hollow would think they had crossed over into the bozaro universe.

The reason for this was Lorelai Gilmore was in her Kitchen ... cooking. Actually, a more accurate statement would be she was "trying" to cook. She was just staring at a recipe card Sookie had given her. Sookie had written the directions out so that "a child could do it". The problem was that Sookie was still Sookie, and even though seemingly written for a child, the recipe was still written meticulous step by confusing step. Lorelai was scratching her head with a spatula, _Man this is harder than it looks._ She double checked her ingredients in the pan that were beginning to cook and turn color. _Are they supposed to do that?_

Luke entered the kitchen, impatient and exasperated. "Alright, As you requested I flipped through the channels, there is nothing that I would want to watch, 500 channels, and I don't wanna watch any of them. There is not even a ball game cause you do not subscribe to the sports tier, ... of course." _Ooh yeah, I have to get that for him. _Lorelai's focus was still on deciphering her instructions, she answered absently "That is why we got the movie" and Luke fired back, annoyed arms crossed over his chest "Yeah, but you won't let me start it without you. Lorelai, please, why won't you just let me cook." She was offended, "Will you just have a beer and relax! Today is special, you are supposed to take it easy. Besides, you always cook for me..." Luke clearly not understanding the point, "Exactly, we both know my food is edible," he said quietly, but she had heard, and she shot him a look, "Watch, it buster... or you may not get lucky tonight."

He stepped toward her, and winced, "Please, tell me you are not going to put _that_ spatula in _that _pan." Lorelai shrugged it off, as she pulled the utensil out of her hair. A little embarrassed "No, ... not now, I'm not" almost under her breath, leaving the stove to toss the tainted utensil into the sink. And she searched through a drawer for a new one. Luke peeking at the recipe card she left on the counter, and looking in the pan, he begged "Please, will you just let me help!!!" Lorelai pointed at him with the new spatula, "Step AWAY from the pan! ... The agreement was for our anniversary we'd switch roles, you picked the movie and I get to cook."

She returned to the stove, shoving him aside, but Luke came up behind her and slid an arm around her waist. "Just tell me why this is so important, again?", as the other brushed her hair away from her neck. He began to kiss her neck, over and over, in an effort to distract her. Maybe he could get her to forget about the whole "attempting to cook thing" with their other favorite activity. Her slow response told him that this tactic was working. "Because, ...we had a deal ...", she was straining to concentrate on her task. _Man, he is so good at that._ "No," Luke corrected, "... you just assumed ... " another kiss on her neck, "... that I'd want to play this little game." A kiss on the other side of her neck. "... I didn't agree to anything." He whispered in her ear. And he continued with his strategy. "You agreed .... by going to ... the video store, "she explained. "... I make dinner and you picked the movie, ...that was the deal." She was biting her lip, needing another sensation to focus on_. Didn't I just say that? Uummm Maybe if I just keep talking. _"... You cook all ... the ... all the time for me ... and" she inhaled sharply, her defenses breaking down... "uh ... it's our anniversary, I mean, ... 6 months is a long time right...and...ummmm... it's supposed to be...... special..." her voice fading into a whisper. Trying to focus on the stove again, but Lorelai only craned her neck to give him better access, and let a small moan escape. "My earlobes, do my earlobes..." and Luke smiled as he complied.

She enjoyed the sensation for a second then got back on track, and hit his wrist with the spatuala. "No, no, no,..." she turned around to face him, with re-found determination not to let him get the better of her, but only pretending to be upset, she charged, "I'm trying to do something nice for you. I thought you would enjoy the break from cooking all the time." _Just keep talking_. Luke smiled, his voice suggestive, "I like to cook," and he kissed her lips this time. _Hard to keep talking when he kisses SO DAMN WELL, ... and his tongue invading my mouth doesn't help much either_. Her defenses were still fading, but she turned her face away, weakly fighting the urge, "no... no, ... kissing, ....fire, bad... combination."

Luke pulled away and grinned "Then guess what, "and reached by her hip, and turned the dial, "We turn off the stove," And he kissed her again. And as her arms crept around his neck, she only half meant "Luke, stop it, you are disturbing my attempt at cooking." He paused only for "I'm glad you used the word attempt". Even so, she fell further under his spell, and whispered "stop attacking my cooking", and he returned with deep and sexy "Resistance is futile". And he kissed her passionately, and she dropped her new spatula, her hands knocking off his ballcap as her fingers combed through his hair. Luke pressed her against the stove. And when she came up for air, he returned his attention to her long neck, and she only got out a weak moan "Damn you, Trekkie, ... I'm supposed to be cooking here".

And he met her eyes,  "Do you want me to stop?"  Lorelai smiled wide, and pulled him in to continue, now only focused on his kisses and unbuttoning his shirt, the recipe forgotten. Who was she kidding; she burnt pop tarts.

777777777777777777777 lucky? 777777777777777777777777

Rory entered her house with loads of laundry to do and a newspaper assignment she was dreading. She figured being away from Paris would be the only way she could focus on the tedious assignment. She usually enjoyed writing, but the ground breaking ceremony on the new science center seemed like a waste of her talents, but she had to do her assignments to stay in the game.

"I'm gonna need some Coffee" she thought to herself, and headed for the kitchen.

Rory had walked in on an intensely entangled, but still clothed_, THANK GOD!,_ Luke and Lorelai. "Oh My GOD, I'm so sorry ..."she cried, trying to cover her eyes.

"Rory!!!" Lorelai screamed. Luke and Lorelai separate quickly. The mood sufficiently killed.

"I'm gonna go to Lane's, and pretend I'm Helen Keller, bye Luke." And she ran out of the kitchen, grabbed her keys and was out the front door..

With shirt half unbuttoned, completely embarrassed, a red faced Luke, unable to face Rory, "later Rory" he nervously choked out over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back" Lorelai said to Luke and went out the front door, intent on an explanation of Rory's unannounced arrival. Suddenly the recipe card was just the most fascinating thing, and Luke decided to take his mind off what just happened and focused on trying to salvage Lorelai's meal.

"Rory!"

Rory froze on the porch.

Lorelai was cautiously looking around... for Babette or other nosey neighbors. "Come back inside" through clenched teeth.

"Mom" Rory whined.

"Inside! There are spies everywhere!" in a cheerful voice, still talking through a plastered smile.

Both woman entered the house and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai stammered.

"Well we know what you were doing here."

"Please it's my house, I can walk around naked if I want"

"NO mental images, please!!" Rory trying to picture her mom and Luke wearing every item of clothing they owned.

"Sorry, it's true, my name is on the deed."

"Are you saying I'm not welcome?"

"No, Rory I'm saying ... that .... you need to ... tell me if you are coming home. ... I have a man now. We talked just yesterday, you didn't say a word about coming home."

"I didn't realize how much laundry I had. "

"Well call, .."

"I left a message on you cell"

"Oh, ... it's recharging. Why didn't you try the home phone."

"I figured your cell went where you went."

"Clever girl, ... Why not the Inn?"

"I didn't want to bother you at work!"

"Rory, ... my heart, I told you this was our anniversary, me and Luke, 6 Wonderful  Months of Me and Luke, and they said it wouldn't last. This is a really big deal for us, We have things planned, alone time things."

Rory made a face, "Enough detail right there, I thought you'd be going out. Or at his place."

"Rory, his place is at the center of town, why don't we just ask Patty to set up the camera and broadcast it over the Internet!"

"'Cause you don't think that big ...' Well, we need to work out some kind of signal. A subtle clue to know If it's a 'Luke is sleeping over' night, something that only you and I will know and something we will always look for...Frankly I'm sick of walking in on ... things.... Like that. .... I'm gonna grab a bag, and go to Lane's, and think of just such a signal. Tell Luke I'm sorry"

but Lorelai stopped Rory from heading out the front door... "Hey Rory," she laughed nervously, "... Could you ... go the back way, and maybe ... cut through the woods?"

"Why?" genuinely confused...

"Well Babette probably saw you come in, ... and your car is still out front ..., and if she thinks you are still here ... "laughing lightly ... "she might not try to spy on me and Luke so hard." almost begging.

"Oh mom" whining again..

"Everyone knows it's a special day for us and, believe me it takes off a whole lot of pressure of performance."

Rory grimaced, "UUUUggghh, The things I do just because you birthed me."

"and I appreciate it hon. Get your bag, I'll distract Luke."

"Dirty"

"Oh hush"

"Fine, but could you guys be wearing clothes when I get back tomorrow?"

"I make no promises, how about you wear tap shoes so we know your coming...?"

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Who else likes seductive LUKE!??**

**He's going to be a BIG seller come Christmas...LOL!! I want one!!!! I want one!!! Dear Santa ... I want luke wrapped in a bow and nothing else... hehehe**

**A/N: I'm giving this my EPPY WORTHY AWARD!!! (it's my award I do with it what I like )   
C****an't you just see this as an opening tag to an eppy??**

**Hey any ideas on what the sign could be??? The obvious is the scarf/sock on door knob,..... but that is too obvious.... I was thinking .... something like a coffee cup (LUKE) on the porch step (In house) again..... it's called symbolism....what do you think???**

**Tell me your ideas???**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**What do you think? Were they True to character...??**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,   
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specfic with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**


End file.
